Finding out Friends forever
by ImagingThings
Summary: James, Sirius and Peter uncover Remus's secret.


Finding out- Friends forever

It was a full moon night and James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat in their dormitory at the top of the Gryffindor tower wondering where their friend Remus Lupin was.

"It's odd… he's always sick at full moon." Sirius said lying on his bed playing absent minded with his wand, causing small explosions.

"Look," James exclaimed from his place on the windows shelf, "he's going with Madam Pomfrey to that crazy tree. Why doesn't he just go to the Hospital wing?"

No one could answer that and their thoughts turned to other things, pranks to play on the teachers and stuff like that. But of course talking about pranks without their friend wasn't exactly the same so the talk quickly returned to his conditions.

A howl sounded in the distance but there had been a werewolf close to as long as they'd been attending the school so they didn't play much attention.

"Weird…" Peter began, "There's a werewolf living close to and Remus is always sick at full moon…"

Sirius and James starred at him, realizing that their friend had a point.

"You don't mean…"

"No… impossible…"

"Well… it would explain everything… his frequent sickness, not going to the Hospital wing, and always being so bloody tired the next day."

"Merlin. Remus, Remus Lupin is a werewolf. How come we haven't figured that out before? We're third years." Sirius jumped from his bed, looking at them with excitement in his eyes. James and Peter looked at their friend as though he'd become crazy, which of course wasn't far from the truth.

"Sirius… you don't mean…"

"Honestly no… I just you know… "

"Yeah… maybe Remus is just… extremely scared of werewolves…"

"That doesn't explain why he can't just go to the hospital wing!"

They continued talking until one of the prefects yelled that they should go to bed.

The next morning they were on their way down to get breakfast when they heard voices.

"I'm afraid Remus won't come to his classes today Minerva. His transformation was tough this time."

"It's okay Poppy."

The three boys looked at each other, Sirius saying "what did I say?" simply with his eyes. Then they hurried down to the great hall and stuffed some food down before they raced to the hospital wing.

Remus didn't look at all well. Pale and with slash marks across his face. He always had those, James realized, he just hadn't thought of it before.

"Listen Remus…" Sirius began uncertain, how do you tell your friend that you know he's a werewolf?

"We kinda…" James continued.

"Know…" Peter finished the sentence.

"You kinda know what?" Remus looked at them with curiosity in his face. Like he thought they knew about a secret passageway or something like that.

"Well… It was actually Petey here who thought of it first…"

"I didn't. That was you Sirius."

"If you insist. Never mind, today we heard McGonagall and Pomfrey talk about it…"

"Talk about what? Honestly Sirius, when did you become the one to sneak around a topic like that?"

There was an awkward silence.

"That you're a werewolf." James finally said.

"Okay… you'll have to let me share your dorm anyway." The voice wasn't angry or hurt or anything. Just plain.

"What're you talking about? We're your friends."

"James Potter. You just said it. I'm a werewolf."

"You've been so all the time, right? What's the difference? Honestly, you just have a problem. A fury little problem, that's it."

It took a while for Remus to realize that his friends really didn't care.

They talked for a long time until madam Pomfrey came and said Remus needed rest,

"Besides, aren't you boys late for class?"

Realizing she was right they jumped up and raced all the way down to the dungeons where professor Slughorn just had started the potions class.

"Sorry we're late professor," James gasped, "we just thought we'd go and visit Remus in the hospital wing."

"What a nice thought." He smiled, "But come in. Evans needs a partner."

James was already on his way towards Lily's place when she turned towards them.

"I'll pair with Pettigrew."


End file.
